DC Database:Minor Character
}| | }|| } }}|}} }} | } | #EFF0FF }};font-size:1.1em;">'Details' |- | }| }} }| | } || [Edit] }} }} }|'Aliases:' }|;}}| |(|0}}| }|;|0}} | |(|0}}| (|0}} | |(|0}} }}| |(|0}}| (|0}} | |(|0}} }}, }|;|0}} | ;|0}} | }|;|0}} }} }} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}} |, ;|1}} |, }|;|1}} }} }} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}} |, ;|2}} |, }|;|2}} }} }} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}} |, ;|3}} |, }|;|3}} }} }} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}} |, ;|4}} |, }|;|4}} }} }} }|;|5}} | }|;|5}} |, ;|5}} |, }|;|5}} }} }} }|;|6}} | }|;|6}} |, ;|6}} |, }|;|6}} }} }} }|;|7}} | }|;|7}} |, ;|7}} |, }|;|7}} }} }} }|;|8}} | }|;|8}} |, ;|8}} |, }|;|8}} }} }} }|;|9}} | }|;|9}} |, ;|9}} |, }|;|9}} }} }} }|;|10}} | }|;|10}} |, ;|10}} |, }|;|10}} }} }} | |(|0}}| }|;|0}} | |(|0}}| (|0}} | |(|0}} }}| |(|0}}| (|0}} | |(|0}} }}, }|;|0}} | ;|0}} | }|;|0}} }} }} }} }} } | | |(}} | |(|0}}|'Alias:' (|0}} | }} }} }} Universe: } | }|;}} |;}}| }|;}}, ;|1}}| }|;|1}} | }- }}}=0|Expression}} | } | Earth- } }} }} | |(}}|[[:Category: |(|1}}|)}}| |(|1}}|)}}]]| Universe Unknown. }} }} } | Gender: } Characters | } | } }} }} } | Alignment: } Characters | } | } }} }} } | Race: }}} | }}}| } | } }} }} } | Type: } | } | } }} }} } | Nationality: }}} | }}}| }}} | }}} }} }} }| Occupation: } }} } | Group Affiliation: } | } | } }} }} } | Creators: }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}} | }|;|0}} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }}First Appearance: } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} }| Last Appearance: }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} Category:Deceased Characters }} History: } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } | History Unknown. }} } | Powers & Abilities: } }} } | Appearances: } }} } | Notes: } }} } } | Related Articles: }| }/Appearances | * Appearances of } }} }/Gallery | * Character Gallery: } }} }/Fan Art | * Fan-Art Gallery: } }} }/Quotes | * Quotations by } }} }/Images | * Images that include } }} }} } | } }} }} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Optional Fields | Universe = Universe is no longer necessary, provided that the minor character's page contains the universe in parenthesis directly after the name. If there's another set of parenthesis, or no parenthesis, the universe still has to be manually specified. | AlienRace = OPTIONS: Kryptonian, Thanagarian, Daxamite, or see Category:Races for others | CharacterType = OPTIONS: Robot, Mutant, Human, or see Category:Characters by Species, Race or Type | ImageSize = "###px" will make the image width "###" pixels wide | Cats = Does not actually show up in the template, but categorizes the character as Category:Cats. Can be used multiple times with the different parts of Cats separated by semi-colons. | CharacterCats = Does not actually show up in the template, but categorizes the character as Category:CharacterCats Characters. Can be used multiple times with the different parts of CharacterCats separated by semi-colons. | }| __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Templated Articles } | | Category:Image Needed }} } | Category: } Characters }} }| }}} }} } | Category: } Characters }} } | }}} }} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | }} }| } }} }} }}|error}}|| } }} }} }} }} }} } | }|;}} | ;}} Characters;|1}} Characters | }- }}}=0|Expression}} | Category: } Characters | Category:Earth- } Characters }} }} | |(}}|[[Category: |(|1}}|)}} Characters]]}} }} }| }}} |god}} | Category:Gods }} }}} |spy}} | Category:Spies }} }}} |urse}} | Category:Nurses }} }}} |ninja}} | Category:Ninjas }} }}} |boxer}} | Category:Boxers }} }}} |pilot}} | Category:Pilots }} }}} |thief}} | Category:Thieves }} }}} |dancer}} | Category:Dancers }} }}} |pirate}} | Category:Pirates }} }}} |zombie}} | Category:Zombies }} }}} |leader}} | Category:Leaders }} }}} |student}} | Category:Students }} }}} |teacher}} | Category:Teachers }} }}} |chemist}} | Category:Chemists }} }}} |criminal}} | Category:Criminals }} }}} |assassin}} | Category:Assassins }} }}} |reporter}} | Category:Reporters }} }}} |inventor}} | Category:Inventors }} }}} |engineer}} | Category:Engineers }} }}} |magician}} | Category:Magicians }} }}} |metahuman}} | Category:Metahumans }} }}} |king}} | Category:Kings (Royalty) }} }}} |scientist}} | Category:Scientists }} }}} |crimelord}} | Category:Crimelords }} }}} |terrorist}} | Category:Terrorists }} }}} |vigilante}} | Category:Vigilantes }} }}} |conqueror}} | Category:Conquerors }} }}} |mercenary}} | Category:Mercenaries }} }}} |queen}} | Category:Queens (Royalty) }} }}} |adventurer}} | Category:Adventurers }} }}} |politician}} | Category:Politicians }} }}} |body guard}} | Category:Body Guards }} }}} |hybrid}} | Category:Human/Alien Hybrid }} }}} |retired}} | Category:Retired Characters }} }}} |prime minister}} | Category:Prime Ministers }} }}} |intelligence agent}} | Category:Intelligence Agents }} }}} |government agent}} | Category:Government Agents }} }}} |private investigator}} | Category:Private Investigators }} }}} |doctor}} }}} |surgeon}} | Category:Doctors }} }}} |officer}} }}} |police}} | Category:Police Officers }} }}} |lawyer}} }}} |attorney}} | Category:Lawyers }} }}} |sorcerer}} }}} |sorceress}} | Category:Sorcerers }}}} } | }}} |ape}} | Category:Apes }} }}} |clone}} | Category:Clones }} }}} |demon}} | Category:Demons }} }}} |alien}} | Category:Aliens }} }}} |human}} | Category:Humans }} }}} |robot}} | Category:Robots }} }}} |animal}} | Category:Animals }} }}} |mutant}} | Category:Mutants }} }}} |cyborg}} | Category:Cyborgs }} }}} |mutate}} | Category:Mutates }} }}} |zombie}} | Category:Zombies }} }}} |vampire}} | Category:Vampires }} }}} |werewol}} | Category:Werewolves }} }}} |metahuman}} | Category:Metahumans }} }}} |hybrid}} | Category:Human/Alien Hybrid }} }}} |cosmic being}} | Category:Cosmic Beings }} }}} |doppelganger}} | Category:Doppelgangers }} }}} |god}} }}} |deit}} | Category:Gods }} }} }| }|;|0}} | ;|0}}/Creator}} }|;|1}} | ;|1}}/Creator}} }|;|2}} | ;|2}}/Creator}} }|;|3}} | ;|3}}/Creator}} }|;|4}} | ;|4}}/Creator}}}} }|Category:Take Out Cats}} }|Category:Take out Cats}}}} Category:Page Templates